


The Deal

by FionasEmbrace



Series: Overclocked (Kreihiro) [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Kreihiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The billionaire CEO of Krei Tech Industries will stop at nothing to acquire Hiro Hamada's innovative microbot technology, and to win him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> No harm is intended by this literary work describing fictional characters

The possibilities, commercial and for research, were limitless with Hiro's microbot invention, and he knew it. Even though the SFIT college technical exhibit wasn't all that long ago, representatives from Krei Tech and SFIT made every effort to lock down some share of his intellectual property. 

At the expo, the Krei Tech CEO was never without his usual escort of press and security, so that Hiro knew there was something about him, something that placed him above the other attendees. The pointy-nosed billionaire was prepared to buy Hiro's microbot invention without a second thought. Of course, Hiro initially shot him down. It would mean putting his academic life at SFIT on hold, while he worked instead for corporate interests. But the conversation was not over and Krei was more than willing to sweeten the deal with fewer usage rights and more money. And this would already be an obscene amount of money they were talking about. The school couldn't do anything for him in that respect. 

And so, he agreed- at least, to visit the corporate head office. Under condition that there were no obligations. No promises.

Hiro gazed at the machines, arrayed all in a line, ones that he knew to cost tens of thousands of dollars each. Krei gestured to one massive workstation against the far wall.

"And, you see, this is an eighty-seven core CPU with the latest XRS InstantCache technology, which would be reserved for your use exclusively. This, in addition to our entire robotics lab, and top-of-the-line equipment."

"Pretty cool, I guess."

Yes, the invitation, at least to meet, was too tempting to entirely turn down. At the persistence of Krei's representatives, he agreed to visit their facility for a 'chat'. That's all it was, right?

It was called a 'chat'- a euphemism for, he was sure, a colorful negotiation of employment terms. Hiro had a good guess of what the microbots were worth to them. And, the company had no qualms about hiring a fourteen-year-old. They could pretend to care about furthering his education, but at the end of the day it didn't matter if the inventor was fourteen or forty- if it was innovative and marketable they wanted it. 

The two of them returned to Krei's office- a massive, luxurious corner office with tall ceilings and huge windows on two sides, overlooking the city. The assistant had taken him out to a very fancy lunch, then there were tours of the mainframe rooms, the 3D printing stations, and their robotics lab, which was massive. Krei led Hiro up to his desk, and chivilrously pulled out the guest chair for him, and gestured, inviting for him to sit down. "Please."

"Thanks," He murmured. Krei sat down in his leather executive-style chair, opposite Hiro. He swiveled it sideways to pull out some paperwork from a filing cabinet.

"How have you liked the tour so far, Mister Hamada? I hope all the facilities have matched your expectations."

"It's pretty good."

"I've heard a lot about you from my assistants, you might've seen them at the SFIT expo."

"Is that right?"

"I heard that you're a genius, of course, that you graduated high school faster than anyone, ever, in this district, and..." He paused, aware that he was broaching a more personal subject. "I'm under the impression that you've garnered somewhat of a _reputation_ for recreational botfighting."

"How did you know that?"

"We have our sources." Hiro looked at him skeptically. "Rest assured, if you work with us, unlike the college- we will do absolutely nothing to hinder any botfighting activities in which you partake in your private life. At Krei Tech, we're committed to honoring and respecting the privacy of our staff, clients and contractors."

"That's good, I guess."

"It's one of the principal tenets of this company."

This was all well and good. Hiro wanted to get right to the interesting part. "Let's talk money."

He didn't miss a beat. "Certainly. Why, I'm glad you asked!" Krei stood up, and pulled out a piece of paper from one of the filing cabinets. "I've discussed your unique situation with our hiring board, and we had consensus on this offer, to begin with." He circled the dollar amount, per month, and handed it to Hiro.

The boy gulped. That was a hell of a lot of zeroes. More money than he had ever seen in his life. More than enough to pay for his entire college career several times over. However, he had to keep his cool. "And this is, even if you do absolutely no work to innovate anything. This is simply for licensing of the microbot technology, in perpetuity. There is additional bonus amount paid, scaled to the success of the microbot out in the field. There is this-" he pointed to another very large number- "a separate amount for your inventions thereafter, subject to your decision to remain in our employment."

He swallowed his incredulity at the amount as best he could. "I suppose that will do."

"I do hope this is enough to at least pique your interest."

"I'd like twenty percent on top of what you're offering."

"All across?"

"Yep." He was just pushing the man's buttons, at this point.

Krei sighed, pausing to consider this. "I'd have to run it past board approval. But let's say, we'll consider it."

"Please do."

"Is that all?"

"There's one more thing. The offer package is good, and everything but it just... isn't enough."

"Not enough?"

How far could this go? Hiro wanted to find out. He needed to.

"It's missing a certain..." Hiro gestured in the air, smug as ever. " _Je ne sais quoi._ "

"Really." Krei was perplexed, but kept his cool in these situations. He was going to treat Hiro the same way he'd treat any adult in this situation. In his best negotiating voice, which was not a little sleazy, he asked, "Then, what can we do to make our business relationship, the right one?"

"Blow me."

The boy was insulting him. The businessman was well-accustomed to hiding his reaction to mockery behind a bemused, indifferent smile. It's not the first time a business negotiation had someone firing back at him with some abuse. Hell, when he was making his way up the ranks, it happened fairly often. You would think that someone in his position would earn a little more respect. He gave a small laugh. "Mister Hamada."

"I mean it. Literally."

"You mean-"

"I want you get down there and blow me."

"By 'blow', you are..." Still keeping his polite smile, he furrowed his brow and was obviously perplexed. "...referring, of course, to a sex act?"

"Exactly."

As everything sank in for Krei, it was had to entirely keep his cool anymore and he became very nervous. He fidgeted with the collar of his suit. All of a sudden it felt uncomfortably constraining. Actually, the whole room felt too small and the air was too thin. So this was how his conversation with Hiro would play out. He over-estimated how easy it would be to get someone like Hiro. Normally, he and his subordinates dismissed 'buying' young talent as a very easy, straightforward problem that got solved by throwing enough money at it. It was usually an easy sell, and it didn't even have to be all that much money in the grander scheme of the company. 

But Hiro Hamada was not 'most people'. Truth to tell, it wasn't the first time Krei Tech had been compelled to use sex to seal a deal. But Krei himself never had to get his hands 'dirty', so to speak.

"I'm so very glad we can speak candidly with one another." Krei said flatly. "In the past, and I'm not putting on any pretenses about this- we've had clients and contractors ask for a variety of-" He paused, looking for the right word. "-nonstandard forms of compensation, to ensure our working relationship remains interesting to them." 

Hiro leaned back in his chair, unfazed.

"We do have a contractor, an escort service, for this purpose." He said while massaging one temple. For him to admit this directly was more than a little damning, but this was pertinent information, and so long as nothing they did was technically illegal, they had more than enough lawyers to weasel their way out of all those corporate ethics complaints. "Although, aren't you... awfully young to be seeking out that sort of thing?"

"I have needs. And anyway, I want it from you, personally."

"From me...?"

"Yes. You, Alistair Krei, the CEO and primary Krei Tech Industries shareholder."

He flustered. "I can hardly see why that would be necessary?!"

"Doesn't matter whether you think it's necessary. Who is asking for whose business, here?" Krei's eyes softened. "You know, it'd really be an awful shame if I were to walk out, and leave this building right now."

"I'm aware that you're considering attending SFIT full time."

"I'm considering working for _your competitor_."

Krei visibly paled, and dropped his pen. "N-now, let's just hold the phone, here-"

"I ran into them at the expo, as well, and we exchanged some basic information."

"Let's just-"

"No, that's all right. I know they would give me what I want, no questions asked."

"Let's stop, and think about this, and not do anything too drastic."

"I didn't think I was asking for the impossible."

"No, nothing is impossible. We've both expressed our interests and priorities, I now understand where you're coming from, Mister Hamada." He lied.

"Good."

"And you're certain that these are the terms you want-"

"How about you just do it, and then based on how it goes, I'll think about it." Hiro was letting all of this power very easily go to his head. 

It should have been more of a dilemma for Krei, but it wasn't. Okay, so blowing some fourteen-year-old kid in order to secure a deal wasn't exactly outside his moral threshold. 

In the past, while he couldn't immediately think of any examples of it, he'd probably done worse for less. 

Hiro said, "Come here." The businessman got up out of his leather executive chair, and walked to the other side of the desk where Hiro was sitting. He liked the man's well-pressed suit, blue eyes, and even his pointy nose, and figured he could get everything he wanted from him. And that meant everything. 

When they both stood up, Hiro felt tiny and only came up to the middle of the businessman's chest. Krei seemed to tower over him. Hiro grabbed Krei by the collar, and coaxed him downward, so that he was kneeling on the floor. As he knelt and bent down slightly, it brought him right where he needed to be, eye-level with Hiro's crotch. Hiro unzipped his fly and pulled it out. He already had a semi. 

He could see the nervousness in Krei's eyes. He gently held the side of Krei's head with his hand, and brushed a thumb against the man's lips, suggestively. With the other hand, he grabbed his own cock and stroked it to full attention. It was smooth, and pink, and while Krei knew it was not as big as his own, it was a bit more than he expected given everything. Hiro brought it to the man's lips but was nice enough not to just shove it in. Krei reached up and grabbed the base with one hand, while he tentatively kissed and licked the tip. Hiro sighed in anticipation, happy to get what he wanted. 

He traced his tongue along the side of Hiro's shaft, using his hand to spread the spit around so it was wet and smooth. Hiro forked his fingers through the CEO's sandy hair, and was embarassingly close, even this soon. Finally Krei took the whole shaft into his mouth. He tried to see if at least part of the balls would fit too. It wasn't quite possible without choking himself. His eyes were already watering up a little. He only just started working his tongue up and down Hiro's length, when he felt a hot liquid filling his mouth. His eyes shot open and he tasted Hiro's cum. 

Hiro laughed nervously. "Hah. Sorry."

Krei spat the boy's seed into a handkerchief. "That's quite alright." Figures, that someone that age would have no lasting power whatsoever. He remembered what he used to be like all those years ago, when he could get off from barely touching himself, and then do it two or three more times. Maybe, just maybe, now Hiro would make the deal with him. 

But, he was not so lucky. Hiro kept his grip on Krei's head. "I'm still hard. Why don't you keep going." Krei took Hiro's length in his mouth once more and sucked it back to full attention in barely any time at all. He moved his mouth up and down it, while flicking his tongue over the tip. He could taste the remnants of Hiro's seed in the slit. The taste didn't bother him at all, it was hot, and he swallowed it down. 

Then Krei moved his mouth lower, and sucked on one of Hiro's balls, burying his face in the short hairs, there. He ran his tongue over everything. From the noises Hiro was making, he guessed the teenager really liked this. When he moved onto the other ball he swept his tongue across and applied just a bit more pressure. All the meanwhile, he brought one hand up to jerk Hiro off. Getting his balls sucked while being jerked was probably going to be his favorite thing ever and he would cum soon if they weren't careful. His cock was already dripping wet from the blowjob and the man's long fingers slid tightly over it with no resistance. He sucked harder and jerked it faster and faster. 

Krei fondled Hiro's balls with his hands and sucked on the shaft once more, licking the tip every so often. Hiro now started involuntarily thrusting his hips into the man's face, especially when he took the full shaft in his mouth. Krei just let him do it, even when he felt as if he was going to choke. Finally, Hiro popped his member out of the man's mouth.

"Get your fingers wet, and put them-" Hiro guided Krei's fingers lower, behind his balls, toward his ass. So, he wanted the man to finger him. Krei honestly wasn't expecting things to go this far, but he complied with it. He wet his index and middle fingers in his mouth and rubbed them against the entrance, not pressing very hard. All the while he kept sucking on Hiro's dick. Hiro was used to this, and relaxed his body, and the fingers slid right in. Krei darted the fingers in and out and finger-fucked him. He felt Hiro's cock twitch inside his mouth when he hit the right places with his long fingers. With one hand fingering him, the other hand playing with his balls, and his mouth sliding over Hiro's cock, it would almost be enough to send Hiro over the edge again. He didn't want to get off again this soon. Actually, he wanted something else, entirely.

"No offense, Krei, this is great and everything, but it's a little boring."

"Boring?!" He wiped the saliva from his chin and the rest of his face. 

Of course, it wasn't actually boring for him. Far from it, it would probably be the best blowjob Hiro would ever get, and if he hadn't stopped it, he would have jizzed all over the billionaire's face. But, Hiro wanted even more. He was one to trash-talk to get what he wanted and this was no exception. "Aw, I'm just kidding. But, why don't you sit down, here."

He looked at the boy, skeptically. "Why."

"Do you want the microbots, or not?"

"Fine, fine." Krei sat down in the armless guest chair meant for Hiro and relaxed back in it a little, not knowing what to expect. Hiro threw his blue hoodie to one side, slid his shorts off of one leg, and abruptly climbed on top of the seated businessman, moving the man's arms out of the way, and straddling his lap. His erection poked Krei in the stomach. "Hey!" Hiro reached down and started to unbuckle the man's belt. "What are you doing?" 

"I want you to fuck me." He was about to swat Hiro's hand out of the way, but couldn't bring himself to. Hiro pulled the soft member out of the man's nicely tailored suit pants. 

"What?! This wasn't part of what we-"

"Look, you don't even have to do anything. Just let me ride it."

Krei conceded, and let Hiro molest him to get it ready. The botfighter spat into his hand and worked it around the shaft, all the way to the tip, faster and faster. His fingers were rather small but he knew what he was doing, and it was enough stimulation to get Krei into it when he wasn't before. It swelled and swelled under his touch, into something much bigger than Hiro's. Krei let out a gasp and brought his hands up to hold Hiro's narrow waist. Soon enough, it was fully erect underneath his fingers and started leaking pre-come while Krei shifted around anxiously. Hiro spat on the man's dick to get it wet, and it twitched with new blood. Perfect. Hiro positioned himself over the shaft, and brought his body down over it. There was some resistance, and it wouldn't slide right in.

"We don't have to do this. I don't know if we even can-"

Krei's words were cut short as Hiro wordlessly pushed himself downward, and he felt the hard shaft ever so slowly start to enter him.

"H-holy..." Krei could scarcely believe it.

Inch by inch, it penetrated. Hiro was prepared enough from Krei's fingers before and from his own experience doing this to himself, so it wasn't actually as difficult as it seemed. He braced his little hands on the businessman's shoulders and continued pushing himself down, further in, intent on getting it all the way there. Krei held his breath, watching his cock disappear into the boy. He absentmindedly ran his hands down Hiro's back and up his sides, as if to comfort him, although it really wasn't necessary. Hiro closed his eyes adjusting to the sensation. He'd done this before with his fingers or objects but holy shit it just wasn't the same. There was something special about getting fucked by an actual person, especially someone so high-status as Krei. If he moved it the right way, it would stroke against his prostate and that would be it for him. Absentmindedly he stroked his dick, now completely bottomed out on the man's lap. Krei could do nought but sit there, and watch him do it. Knowing that he was stroking it to the fact that Krei was inside him, it was incredibly hot. Krei fidgeted with his necktie nervously. He tried to resist the urge to start thrusting upwards. 

Then Hiro started to ride it. He wrapped his free arm around the CEO's broad shoulders and used it as leverage. Krei felt the tight heat move up and down his dick. It was so slow, and at this rate it would drive him crazy. Hiro liked to be a tease. Soon he found himself involuntarily thrusting upward to meet Hiro's body, eagerly trying to get more. He also developed a fascination for watching Hiro jerk himself off. Hiro had a beautiful dick, and the way he closed his eyes, lost in pleasure from being fucked by the billionaire- it was incredibly hot. 

"F-fuck..." The feeling of being all the way deep inside Hiro's tight little body- it was almost too much. Krei was shaking and barely able to hold on. He could feel Hiro spasming and clamping around him as he pushed it in and out. He didn't even think this was possible. It was paradise.

He tried his damndest to go as slow as possible. If he came before Hiro, he would probably lose out on the possibility of a deal. But holy fuck, it was difficult. Hiro looked so sexy now, it was something Krei had never imagined before- with his bangs stuck to the sweat on his forehead, eyes half-shut in pleasure, jerking himself off, moving up and down incessantly on Krei's wet dick. The little gasp every time it bottomed out. Even though it was so incredibly tight, he seemed to have no problem with getting the businessman's cock to penetrate his body fully, over and over. Krei found himself flushed and panting, gripping Hiro's hips, leaning back against the chair. Hiro was pulled flush against him, pushing their flat chests together. He almost wanted to ask Hiro to slow down, or take pity on Krei and give him a break. The slow fuck was only teasing at him, it was hard to get all the way off, and yet it was enough to drive him crazy. His hands trembled on Hiro's small hips. The man felt Hiro's erection, being stroked over and over, pressing eagerly against his stomach. Hiro looked the man in the eyes and impishly licked his ear. Little did Hiro know, that tiny sensation on his ear drove the man wild. Everything, plus the hot breath on his neck. That was the last straw.

Finally, he completely lost his resolve. 

"Jesus Christ...!" He totally snapped. It was impossible to hold back anymore. He wanted to pin Hiro down and fuck him like an animal, as hard as he wanted to, right into the desk. He picked up Hiro by the waist, lifting him right off the ground, and held him against his body with one hand. Hiro was so light it was not difficult for Krei to just sling him up like a ragdoll. With the other hand he clumsily pushed a bunch of objects off his desk- papers and awards, mostly. Hiro was laid face-up on the desk, shirt pushed up to bunch around his neck, with his legs still wrapped around the billionaire's waist and hands pawing at his upper body. Krei's member slipped out, through all of this, but he positioned himself to penetrate Hiro once again. This time, without the boy's help to guide it in. 

Hiro grabbed onto the man's loosened necktie, and said "Do it", roughly pulling him by the neck close to Hiro's own face. He didn't need to be told twice. The yanking on his tie was a little rough, and it choked him a little making him feel slightly angry and wanting to fuck Hiro even harder. The man had gone from not thinking anything of Hiro, to wanting to feel the boy writhing underneath him, cumming over and over while taking every inch of his cock into that tiny body. If this didn't convince him to sign the deal he didn't know what would.

With one push, he stuck it in all the way so that his balls kissed Hiro's skin. Hiro was about to reach down to stroke himself again, but Krei's hand was right there first, jacking Hiro off while fucking him. His full-grown hands were bigger, and his technique was a bit different than Hiro's. It felt wonderful all the same. Krei knew he had better make this worth Hiro's while and really show him a good time. He spat into his hand and got Hiro's hard, leaking dick wet so it felt so smooth as he jerked him. He would have his fist closed at the tip, and then push down while gently opening his hand, sliding it all the way down to the base- doing that, over and over. Like this, Hiro felt like he was actually penetrating someone, even though he was just being jerked off. Krei's hands were shaking with crazy desire, making it feel even better. With the other hand Krei wiped the sweat off his brow, and then held Hiro's shoulder down against the desk to keep him in place while the businessman railed him. He could penetrate even a tiny bit deeper this way, screwing him hard and fast to his heart's content.

Even now Krei still had the presence of mind to switch on some of his 'intimate' side, and pull his whole self on top of Hiro on the desk. He kissed Hiro's ear messily while still plunging his dick into him. He grabbed Hiro's wrist with his one free hand and ran messy kisses all down the side of the boy's head and down his neck. Even now, they had never actually kissed each other on the mouth. Krei didn't know whether that was actually something Hiro wanted, if that was getting too lovey-dovey, so he didn't bother with it. Hiro didn't really care. He did like getting to lay back and enjoy getting pounded into the desk while also getting a world-class reacharound from the billionaire. He liked looking into those nice, blue eyes. The feel of the man's body. The hot breath in his ear. The botfighter felt like he was being made love to. Hiro's breathing was ragged, and he felt new blood rush to his dick. Krei whispered some dirty nonsense into Hiro's ear while his whole body kept him pinned down. 

All of it together was becoming too much and it was forcing Hiro to come. There was nothing in terms of a verbal warning, but Hiro trembled and cried out and Krei sure as hell felt it. Anticipating it, he buried himself all the way inside of Hiro and jerked him off impossibly fast. He couldn't resist thrusting a small ways inside Hiro at the same time. The little motions like that, over and over, touched all the right spots deep inside of him and massaged Hiro's prostate. Hiro's legs pulled Krei in even closer. His swelled-up dick twitched in the man's hand. Krei looked down at Hiro's body while it was happening. There was a long delay between that and any fluid coming out, in which time the orgasm tore through him, causing him to paw at Krei's broad shoulders and his body, grind his hips against the air and start drooling on the desk beside in ecstasy. Finally, the cum shot out of him, all over Krei's hand and Hiro's stomach. His whole body spasmed and spasmed and it clamped right down on Krei's dick. It was so hot the billionaire could scarcely believe it, just when he thought it was done, there was even more. Hiro, under him with his eyes half-lidded, impaled all the way on the man's cock and thrashing around, cumming all over himself. Some of the semen got on Krei's ten thousand dollar suit but he could let this one slide.

Krei was glad that he had shown Hiro a good time, and that maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to win him over. He was so close to getting all the way off, and was about to pull out and use his hand to finish the job. But even though Hiro was completely spent but there was still desire on his face. He ordered the businessman, "Keep fucking and put your cum inside of me."

"Are you sure?" Actually, this whole thing was about to leave his desk very messy but he supposed that ship had already sailed.

"Yes- or does your dick not work?!" Hiro goaded him on. It annoyed Krei but he knew by now that Hiro really liked pushing his buttons. It definitely worked and so did his cock. He slammed full force, in and out of Hiro's body. The teen's insides were still slick with lube and kept clamping down around his aching erection. It was so forceful he could practically move Hiro across the desk with each thrust if his hands weren't holding him in place. It felt so tight, he wondered if Hiro was doing it on purpose. Going at full speed like this, it was impossible to last any longer buried inside that wet, tight little body. Krei embraced Hiro and practically lifted him off the desk, still fully connected. He buried his face in the crook of Hiro's neck and placed messy kisses there. He swore bitterly and Hiro felt it perk up with new blood inside of him. The man kept thrusting in and out a tiny ways while it was fully inside, riding it out. All of his muscles tensed up, making his arms look exceptionally strong and muscular especially compared to Hiro's scrawny limbs, and the virility started ejaculating into Hiro. One spurt came, then another, and Hiro could feel all of it planting into his insides, the wet seed partially leaked out as he finally pulled out.

They stayed there, still only partially clothed, embracing one another for a moment while they caught their breath. When they separated themselves from the desk, Krei tidied himself and Hiro off with an expensive designer handkerchief and they re-dressed themselves to something that looked presentable. By sheer luck they narrowly missed staining Hiro's offer papers. Glancing in a small mirror, Krei wiped his brow and ran a comb through his hair. Good as new.

"I hope that was to your satisfaction, Mister Hamada. Now, will you indulge me in making a deal with us?"

"I'll consider it."

"Consider it?! I thought you were considering it, before."

"I'm considering it more deeply, now." He playfully put on an air of being very formal. "This is a very weighty decision. It's never prudent to rush these things."

Krei sighed, exasperated. "We discussed the money, the botfighting, and all the other terms. What else could you possibly need?"

Once more, Hiro yanked Krei forward roughly by his necktie and smirked into the billionaire's face. It nearly threw the man off balance. He was pulled straight into those dark, piercing eyes. It was so strange- now, when he looked at the botfighter, even when he was being difficult, he was filled with such strong feelings of desire. He used to see Hiro as little more than a business opportunity. 

"The next time I visit, we'll do this again, until I can decide."


End file.
